This application relates to air-creating costumes which may be used for balloon inflation.
Air pumps intended for performers to use for the purposes of balloon inflation have been produced in the past—for instance, the Myers Pump, U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,066 is a hand-held device which, while very effective, does not accessorize with any particular costume, and must incorporate two hands for balloon inflation. The Majiloon pump, a battery-powered balloon pump, can be worn in a small pouch around the waist; while effective, this pump also requires two hands for operation, and its pouch and air hose mar the appearance of an otherwise well thought-out costume.
My method of incorporating an air-creating device into the design of a costume has several advantages:                a. It requires only one hand for operation.        b. The cohesive appearance of the costume does not remind the viewer than an external mechanism is being used for air-creation, thus permitting the viewer to “extend disbelief” and enjoy the performance.        c. Amusement can be achieved by the clever placement of the air nozzle.        
Disadvantages to this air-creating costume are:                a. It may not be versatile enough for all performance venues.        b. It may not have the sustained power of the above-mentioned Majiloon pump.        c. Certain embodiments may be heavy.        